


Gratitude

by JustLyra



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: Another title means another round of Marc thanking those who had a hand in his victory...





	Gratitude

“Hi…” Pausing somewhat awkwardly by the door, the announcement of Livio’s departure from the team catching him off guard, the murmurings of _something_ going on for weeks not lessening the hole the Italian would leave in the team, Marc smiled, “So, I finally got it wrapped up…”

Smiling, fond of the young Spaniard, Livio nodded, only a hint of darkness in his eyes, “You did… What can I do for you Marc?”

“I…” Fidgeting awkwardly, that annual itch to thank his team burning in his belly, but the foam of shame at wanting it trying to douse it, Marc bit his lip, his voice low, “I want to thank you…”

Making him wait, just for a few minutes, just long enough to have him playing with the cuff of his hoodie and twitching from foot-to-foot, Livio smirked, “I guess you better come in and lock the door then…”

*

“You know my replacements won’t let you do this…”

Eyes on the floor, his cheeks pink, Marc felt the drool start to slide down to his chin, Livio tormenting him by making him wait, knelt on the floor, the heaviness of Livio’s cock on his tongue, Marc’s mouth stretched wide, just around him, not moving, not sucking, just waiting.

“You’ll have to thank them in normal ways, like saying ‘thank you’ or buying them a beer…” Livio smirked as Marc’s cheeks flamed red, “I’m sure you’ll cope though, especially now you’ve added Dani to your little list of people you get on your knees for…”

His cock twitching in his pants, Marc let out a little whimper, Livio’s gruff voice always had an effect of him, but this, talking to him like this had potential to absolutely ruin him.

“I heard all about your little thank you last year, on your knees, naked and begging…” Chuckling, his cock twitching as Marc drooled around him, Livio ran a hand through Marc’s hair, “I always wondered if I missed out by not fucking you… I never trusted myself though… The temptation to fucking _ruin_ you is just so…”

Whimpering as Livio’s voice trailed off, the wistful, almost lustful tone going straight to Marc’s groin, Marc couldn’t resist, “uke e…”

“Fuck you?” Groaning at the nod, the action making his cock slide up and down Marc’s tongue, the hot wetness glorious, Livio sighed, “You have too many people to see for me to do what I want to do.”

“ooo nii…”

“Plans?” Pulling his cock free from Marc’s house, the temptation threatening to take over any sensibility, if there was ever any sensibility in letting your rider blow you as a thank you for winning a title, Livio frowned, “Only Dani?”

“Yes,” Desperate, the idea of being fucked by Livio suddenly like a drug his body craved, Marc looked up, finally making eye contact, his voice hoarse with need, “The others… Not until Cervera… Please Livio… I want…”

“Shut up…” Pushing his cock back into Marc’s mouth, his fingers tangling in Marc’s hair, Livio cursed as he was enveloped by wet heat, thrusting deep enough into Marc’s mouth to make him gag, his fingers scrabbling at Livio’s thighs to regain his balance, “Christ you are lethal… Absolutely fucking lethal… Fuck… Fuck…”

*

“Get ride of the jeans and get over that desk…” Hauling Marc away by his hair, Livio tried to catch his breath, his balls aching with the need to explode, the temptation to cum down Marc’s throat only just superseded by the desire to bury himself elsewhere inside Marc’s body, “Move!”

*

“Breath…” Pushing into Marc, the younger man wailing in pain and sensation, the rough preparation not enough to fully ready him for Livio’s thickness, Livio rested his head on Marc’s shoulder, the younger man turning his head from his prone position over the desk to brush their lips together briefly, “Breath… That’s it… Relax for me…”

“Fuck…” Breathy and breathless, Marc whimpered as Livio’s lips brushed his again, “ _Livio_ …”

“Sssh…” Nipping Marc’s bottom lip between his teeth, Livio smirked at the darkness clouding the younger man’s eyes, “You are just filthy… I’ve always known it… When I walked in that day, you on your knees for Santi, I wondered if I was going to have to sack Santi when it all went wrong… Then you just blushed, and your cock twitched, and I realised… You were _mortified_ to have been caught with Santi’s cock in your mouth, but your body fucking loved it… Being seen like that…”

His eyes rolling as Livio pulled slowly out of him before thrusting back in, aiming for his prostate with perfect accuracy, Marc whined, his cock rock hard and trapped between his body and the hard table top.

“This is the only chance I will get to do this, so I’m going to do it exactly how I’ve always wanted too…” Livio lifted his head slightly, sinking his teeth into Marc’s earlobe, the burning pain drawing an ungentlemanly squeal from Marc, “Ready? One, two, three….”

*

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, please, please….” Babbling, the words running together almost incoherently, Marc’s knuckles were white as he gripped onto the edge of the table, his chin burning from slipping and sliding as Livio pounded into him, the sound of skin slapping skin echoing around the room, “Please, please, please…”

“If you cum from this you can cum…” Grabbing Marc’s shoulders, forcing him to arch his back deeply, Livio growled in Marc’s ear as he pounded against his tender prostate, “Do it, do it now…”

“Please… Fuck…” His balls climbing into his body, Marc felt a roll of fire as the constant stimulation finally pushed him to where he desperately wanted to be, his body shaking, and a whimper escaped his throat as he shuddered over the edge.

“Yes, yes, yes…” The sensation of Marc clamping around him was as glorious as Livio could ever have imagined, the beauty of Marc as he fell over the edge something that would stay imprinted in Livio’s mind forever, the breathy ‘ _thank you, thank you’_ enough to tip Livio over his own edge, exploding deep inside Marc as they both slumped over the desk.

*

“Thank you Livio, for everything,” Hugging his boss, ex-boss now, Marc smiled sadly, his body aching in the most gloriously beautiful way, “We’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you. No rider has ever been as spectacular, or grateful, as you,” Livio smiled, the temptation to make Marc blush once more too much, “Enjoy the gala.”

 


End file.
